What Lies Within
by Silvera Phoenix
Summary: rated r because there is lemon! and yaoi. What happens when a man from the past and a boy from the present are connected, Glenn/Serge, Janus/Flea. please read and review only chapter one is done...do not get picky about my grammar i i do know i have some


"It's like talking to a wall 

What Lies Within 

By: Aiko Kajikana 

"It's like talking to a wall! A goddamn stone wall! My point hits it and falls flat!" 

"Now Magus…""Don't call me that Ozzie! I'm sick of it! It's Janus!" The man's deep ruby eyes flashed with scarlet anger and his gloved fists, clenched tightly, hung at his side, trembling. "In fact I'm so sick of you that I'm leaving!" 

"How can you leave Magus? He raised you!" 

The man couldn't take it anymore and his voice, though calm, had icy undertones. "Raised me? Oh please Flea," He gave a sniff, "Corrupted me is more like it! If Ozzie had raised me I wouldn't be like this!" He indicated his pointed nose and ears and intense crimson eyes. He was so angry that he was shaking, seething with rage, a murderous rage... I have to get out of here! If I don't, I am likely to kill something… 

"Don't you dare walk out Magus!" Ozzie threatened. 

"Watch me you sorry excuse for an Iguana!" He stormed out and slammed the huge fortress doors behind him. The thunderous echo could be heard for miles and resounded throughout the eerie forest that grew around the fortress. He walked for a few minutes before breaking into a sprint, which was unusual because he usually flew. It was easier and faster but at the moment, the feel of his feet hitting the ground with every step was a stress reliever. His anger was slowly receding as he made his way through the forest on the northern trail He ran for hours he was sure, because it was almost noon, and he had left the fortress at sunrise. It did not matter to him any more. He was just trying to get away from them. It didn't matter where he went, just he had to get away… 

It was only when he had reached the cliff did he stop running. He crawled into a small crevice in the rock and sank down, heaving a sigh, placed his chin on his knees. He gazed out over the waters of the ocean, bright blue in the warm morning sun, the white caps sparkling like diamonds. The sea mist still sprayed his face and he sighed again, watching the waves crash upon the rocks at the bottom. He hated the life he lived now. It was being the "leader", yet if he did anything out of line he was beaten horribly and left to bleed. He wanted to be free, not feared. He watched the gulls as they circled lazily, without a care in the world, screaming and squawking at the other gulls nearby. He leaned back against the rock and closed his eyes. I need peace… 

An Image of a boy, no more than seventeen flashed in his mind. Sky blue eyes, glowing beautifully in the dark gazed back at him from under flyaway strands of the deepest indigo colored hair he had ever seen, and an innocent, sweet smile showed at the corner of his lips. 

"Who are you?" he asked the boy. 

I am as you see. 

I am who you are, 

who you have been, 

and who you want to be… 

"What do you mean?" He called to the boy as he faded away into the darkness. He shook his head. What was that? 

A vision? 

A ghost? 

A dream? 

He thought about it as he became drowsy, and before he fell into sleep, hidden from the world in that little rock crevice, he could hear that voice over again. He had to figure out what the boy meant. 

I am who you are… 

I am as you see… 

Who you have been… 

And who you wish to be… 

Serge awoke with a start. He was sweating all over. He ran his damp palms through his soaked hair and blinked, now wide awake. "What was that?" he whispered to himself as he felt a shiver travel up his spine. 

"Are you okay?" another voice asked from the bed next to his own, his soft, shy voice deeply concerned. 

"I'm fine Glenn. Just confused." 

"What happened? A nightmare?" 

"Not a nightmare. Just an odd vision, of someone I don't know." 

"Hmm…" 

"What's goin' on?" came another voice, this one quietly sensual, yet intelligent. His tone showed the same concern and worry. 

" I had a really weird dream Nikki." 

A few minutes later they were sitting on Serge's bed. As Serge explained it the others tried to make sense of it. And at the beginning not much was coming from it. They hadn't made any progress in figuring out the dream. 

"What did he look like?" Nikki asked, his brain working to figure out what was going on. 

"He had long, pale blue hair and Crimson eyes, He wore dark purple and carried a very medieval looking scythe. He was running from these three people." 

"Does he have a name?" Glenn asked. 

"They called him Magus but he didn't seem to be too fond of the name." 

Glenn blinked a few times. "Serge are you sure?" Realization was beginning to dawn on him. 

"Yes. That's what they called him." 

Glenn looked as if someone had punched him. He spoke softly. "Then he was running from a giant lizard and two other humans?" 

"Yes why?" Serge was confused. 

Glenn had the light of knowledge in his eyes now and continued. "Magus was a dangerous man. Originally thrown from the floating continent of Zeal when his deranged mother dropped him into a time warp. He was only a small child, no more than five or six. He was found by a monster named Ozzie and was raised to be a ruthless killer and a heartless shell of the man he could have been." 

"Where did you learn this story?" Nikki queried from his place on the bed. 

"It has been passed down in my family since about the six hundreds. My Ancestor was named Glenn, hence where I received my name. He was one of the knights in the kingdom of Guardia on the mainland. He and his best friend Cyrus, were attacked by Magus. Cyrus was killed and Glenn was cursed with the form of a frog. Glenn wanted so badly to kill Magus to avenge Cyrus' death, but when he was actually given the chance, he didn't do it. Eventually the curse lifted but I'm not sure how." 

"So he's ancient then?" Serge asked still thinking about Glenn's story. 

"Seems so." 

Nikki whistled softly. "That's freaky." 

"You're telling me." Serge sighed. 

"So far there's no reason for the dream." Nikki said as he got up and stretched. "So what do we do now?" 

"Maybe we should try getting some sleep." Serge asked. 

"Good idea." Glenn agreed. 

They all went to their respective beds and slept the rest of the night without incident. 

The next morning was filled with dashing all over Termina, running errands, shopping, and equipping for future battles. By the end of the day the three were exhausted and they were grateful to be back at the Inn. While Nikki was in the bath, Glenn and Serge started talking again. 

"Glenn?" 

"Yes?" The blond boy looked up at him with a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. Such a soft, sweet smile was contagious and Serge found himself smiling too. Inside his heart beat steadily faster and he was puzzled at the feeling. This was Glenn. One of his closest friends. But friend or not, what would it be like to feel those gentle lips? To be held in those strong arms? Serge shook his head. What am I saying? His mind screamed at him. Glenn was another boy and it would be terribly wrong…wouldn't it? He was still thinking and didn't hear Glenn until he tapped him gently. 

"what is it Serge?" 

"Oh! Heh sorry I…was staring off into space..." Serge blushed. He was caught staring at Glenn. "I was just wondering what you think of that dream, if you had time to think about it?" 

Glenn smiled again, as if he knew a secret that he wasn't going to reveal. "Still no more than yesterday." He patted Serge on the shoulder, "I'm sure we'll figure it out." He squeezed Serge's shoulder again. 

Serge could feel his face growing warmer every second that Glenn had his hand on his shoulder and the more he kept eye contact with the young knight the faster his heartbeat. He got up to stretch, which gave him an excuse to get up because he could swear he was glowing. As he rose he brushed Glenn's thigh accidentally, and felt his face grow even redder. "Uh sorry Glenn…"he stuttered. Gods! I look like an idiot. He knows for sure…But oh gods I want him…no I don't…I do… I love him? No! Do I? I'm so confused… 

"Its alright." Glenn reassured him. His smile was genuine but his eyes held a deep emotion, something that Serge had never seen. Serge was somewhat dazed as he looked into the pale, blue-green depths of the older boy's eyes. Glenn took hold of both of Serge's shoulders and held him there looking deeply at him. 

"I…"Serge began but stopped. 

Glenn pulled Serge into his arms and hugged him tight. "It's all right." 

When he was released, Serge was still a bit confused. What was all right? Did he know? No…he couldn't have… Oh Gods he's beautiful…sweet…irresistible. 

But before he could say anything more to Glenn, Nikki walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. "The bathroom is free now." Nikki walked over to the bed dressed in a pair of shorts and flopped out on top of the sheets gazing out the window. "I'm exhausted! I hope tomorrow isn't too busy." 

"I hope not either…" Serge said his voice soft and dreamy. Nikki turned his violet gaze from the window to look at Serge. "Are you okay Serge?" 

"yeah, I'm going to take a shower." He replied weakly as he grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. It was a lame excuse but at least he got away before he did anything that would further embarrass himself. 

Once he was inside he shut the door and heaved a sigh. I made a total fool of myself! Glenn is going to find out that...I want him. That sounds so twisted. If he finds out he'll never look at me again. Stupid! Serge! Stupid! 

He stripped off his clothes quickly leaving it in a pile by the sink. He climbed into the tub that Nikki had kindly refilled with fresh water after he was done. The water was warm and Serge let it soak away his troubles. He relaxed quickly and had almost forgotten about what happened in the room earlier. 

Glenn sat with his head in his hands. "What did I do? I scared Serge senseless. That's not what I wanted." He was distressed and it was clear in his voice. 

Nikki, who had been out of the room when most of it happened, couldn't make sense of what was going on at first. He had watched Glenn with his deep eyes, worried about his little friend. Now though, it was starting to fall in place. Nikki smiled softly starting to suspect he knew what the knight was talking about. "Glenn, I'll go talk to him. You stay here. It'll be alright." 

Glenn just looked at Nikki "wha...?" 

"I know how you feel." Nikki's smile said it all. Glenn blushed bright red. 

"You do?" 

"Of course. You're not the only one in love with another boy." 

Glenn blinked, "How…how did you know?" 

"Like I said Glenn, you're not the only one." 

"You? You are?" Glenn was shocked. 

Nikki spoke easily, "You think I would have said anything if I didn't mean it?" 

"I guess not." 

"You know Him." 

"I Do?' 

"Yes you do. He's a Deva." 

"It's not Zoah?" 

"No. The other one." 

"Karsh!?" 

Nikki just nodded. "But don't say Anything!" 

Glenn smiled, "seriously?" 

"Seriously." 

Glenn relaxed a little and laughed at little. "And I thought Karsh was Mr. Straight as a whip." 

"Whips bend." Nikki Smiled. 

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. Glenn felt relief at knowing he was not alone in his affectionate tendencies. "I guess hearing that makes me feel less like a monster." Glenn sighed. 

"There is nothing wrong with being in love with Serge." Nikki couldn't help but grin at the blush that spread over Glenn's handsome features. And as he headed to the bathroom he added, "Go for it." 

Serge had been soaking for almost an hour when a gentle knock at the door woke him from his deep thought. "Who is it?" 

"Nikki. I really need to talk to you." 

"alright come in." 

Nikki came in and sat on a stool near the tub. "Something's been on my mind. And I know I can talk to you." 

Serge crossed his arms on the side of the tub and rested his chin on his hands. "Sure. I don't mind listening," he grinned "besides I have had weirder conversations in much less convenient places." 

Nikki smiled again. "This is a weird question but," he took a deep breath. "How would you go about telling another man that you love him?" 

Serge's eyes widened. Nikki had managed to catch him off guard. He tried to think clearly and keep his mind off Glenn. In a bathtub, his opinion of Glenn would be seen quite easily under the clear water. It took him a moment for his mouth to move. "I…don't have a clue…just say it? Or you could just kiss him. That would show him." Serge was trying his best not to think about Glenn. It wasn't working. He could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks though, and he was having a hard time thinking clearly. Glenn was a haze over his senses. 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Nikki spoke in almost a whisper. He knew that Serge liked Glenn, he Just had to let Serge know how Glenn felt, in hopes of getting them together. 

"S…sure." Serge was unsure where this was heading. 

"Have you ever been in love with another man?" 

"Oh! I…I…" Serge was trapped. He couldn't lie to Nikki. He tried to think of a way out of it but his heart reacted before he could stop himself and the words came out, unable to be aken back. "I…I am." He winced as he realized what he had said. He had blown it wide open. I have a feeling this is where I kiss dignity goodbye… 

Nikki smiled. "Now I don't feel so alone. Don't get me wrong, Serge its not you I'm in love with don't worry. I just asked you because I know someone who just adores you." 

Serge just raised an eyebrow a bit surprised, "Who?" 

Nikki smiled and got up. He was walking out but just before he closed the door he turned around and with a wink added, "He's right outside the door." 

Serge felt himself sliding back into the tub and had to catch himself to keep from drowning. If it wasn't Nikki it had to be… 

He wanted to cry out in joy, and at the same time he was terribly afraid. Hopeful, yet nervous. Was it Glenn? Maybe? Maybe I'm not alone…just maybe… 

For a few more indecisive moments of letting it soak into his brain, he sat unmoving. Then realizing that sitting there thinking was getting him nowhere, he got up and out of the tub. As he stepped out, tiny water droplets clung to his dark hair, sparkling like tiny diamonds. More of these crystals tracked their way over every curve of his lithe body, running over every muscle, every crevice of his tanned figure. Not overly muscular or scrawny, he had the body of a dancer, or in his case, a beautiful warrior. In the light of the lamp in the bathroom, his eyes seemed to glow with a light all their own, their bright sky depths sparkling more then the water droplets did. 

He dried off and slipped into a pair of loose navy blue pants. They were a little too big for him and threatened to slip off his slender hips with every step, as they were held up by a drawstring only. He draped his towel around his neck and looking in the mirror once, walked out, sincerely hoping he was right about Glenn. 

Its all or nothing…… 

*** 

He walked out of the bathroom to see the young knight, lying in bed, eyes closed peacefully, moonlight illuminating his sandy blond hair with streaks of silver. Dark lashes covered wonderous eyes and his fair skin was touched with a soft blush. Serge felt his heart leap at the sight of Glenn. He cautiously looked to Nikki, but he was in deep slumber, dreaming. Serge, feeling it to be his only chance walked over and looked down at Glenn. He stood there, as if in a trance, watching him. The slow rise and fall of his chest. The flutter of lashes as he dreamed. Everything about him was so… beautiful. Serge just could not look away. 

Glenn stirred a little and in his stirring, whispered a name, feather soft and just loud enough to be heard, "Serge…" 

He felt his jaw slacken and he swayed on his feet. Did he hear right? I'm going crazy! I thought he said my name… 

The name came again, "I …need…you…Serge…" 

Serge shook his head. Glenn did say his name. Nikki wasn't lying. Serge, shaking from the revelation, knelt beside Glenn's bed. "I…" Serge tried to form the words but his mouth was dry. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, knowing he should not give into his fear. That moment might have been his only chance. "I'm…I'm right here Glenn." 

Glenn smiled in his sleep. "…Stay…" 

Serge smiled softly. "Of course Glenn." The only fear Serge had was whether or not Glenn would feel the same awake as he did asleep… 

It's all or nothing… 

Serge leaned down and for a moment froze half an inch from the knight sweet mouth. He shook his head before closing the last tiny distance between them and kissed the boy softly on the lips. Glenn opened his eyes. He smiled as he gently returned it nipping at Serge's lips. Serge's eyes were wide for a moment before they slid closed in pleasure. The feeling was new…but he loved it. After a moment of gentle kisses, they broke apart. 

"I…" Serge began to apologize. 

"Shh." Glenn kissed his finger and put it to serge's lips. "Please, let me enjoy this time I have with you." 

Serge blushed and blinked. "So you…you…weren't asleep?" 

Glenn smiled and silenced Serge with another kiss, this time a touch more forceful. Serge returned it as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Glenn took the encouragement and deepened the kiss further. The tip of his tongue flickered against Serge's lips and gently parted them. Serge took hold of Glenn's shoulders to steady himself. He was still on his knees and they threatened to let him fall. His pulse was racing, his body burning, his mind spinning. They kissed with wild force, tongues dancing and twining together. Serge had never felt anything so strong and so exciting as Glenn at that very moment. They broke again to breathe and Glenn rubbed his nose against Serge's. "How long have I been waiting to do this…"Glenn whispered taking Serge's hand and issuing a kiss to the palm. Serge was still reeling from the first kiss and he felt the warm ache in his thighs began to grow. "I…I'm glad we are." 

"Serge?" 

"Yes?" 

"Join me." 

Serge without hesitation climbed into the bed beside Glenn. He was worried about waking Nikki but when he looked over, Nikki's bed was empty and the door was closing. "going for a walk." He said, smiling as he walked away. 

Now they were alone in the room. Serge snuggled close to Glenn "please tell me I'm not dreaming!" 

Glenn smiled. "No you're not dreaming. I guess we both had the same idea huh?" 

Serge nodded, then blushed bright red, "I…uh…I've never been this close to anyone before." 

"It's Alright. I will try to teach you as much as I can. And Serge?" 

"What?" he looked up, his blue eyes full of adoration for the knight. 

"I will try my best not to hurt you. I want you to trust me…" Glenn paused for a moment before continuing. "I love you Serge." 

Serge blushed even brighter, but when he thought about it, it was the same way for him. He loved Glenn. Leena liked to consider herself his girlfriend, and Kid was nice, but not his type. But Glenn, the quiet, polite swordsman was the one that made his heart beat faster and his blood heat. "I Do…I trust you Glenn. My feelings…are well, the same as yours." 

Glenn had an expression that radiated bliss. "I...I don't know what to say…" 

"Then don't say…show me." Serge kissed him gently, realizing that everything was natural. It was all instinct. 

Glenn responded by pulling Serge into his tight embrace and kissing him full on the mouth. Serge gave in and let Glenn's expert mouth ravage his. They kissed madly, moaning into each other's mouths and holding tight, hands roaming each other's back. Glenn began laying kisses along Serge's jaw and ears. Serge gave a gasp and leaned into it. He was overloaded with emotion. Glenn ran soft hands over Serge's bare chest pausing to play with one nipple. Serge fell back against the bed, weak from the pleasure. "Glenn…" 

"Are you enjoying this?" Glenn asked his voice trembling with desire. He lazily stroked Serge's cheek. 

Serge nodded, "I don't want you to stop." 

Glenn responded by sliding a hand down to Serge's pants and pulled the drawstring. He easily slid them off over the younger boys hips. Serge gasped as he felt his bare skin touch Glenn. He was naked as well. And just as aroused. Serge looked deep into his eyes, "Do you….really need me?" 

"As the earth needs rain, as the flowers need sun, as the night needs moonlight. As a warrior needs his sword." Glenn stroked Serge's hair softly. "You…you mean the world to me Serge." Glenn's eyes were sincere and he had tears in his eyes. "I …I love you." 

Serge knew this was no mistake. He threw his arms around Glenn and Cried. He cried for the joy he had denied himself for so long, and he cried for the happiness glenn gave him. He cried for his losses, he cried for those he could not help. He cried for the past, the present, and the future. There were so many things Glenn could show him, and there were even more that he wished he'd known earlier. And all the things he wished he could have changed. 

Glenn just held him close whispering softly, "It will be alright Serge. I am here." 

He held the boy close until he had finished crying, and was comfortable before he resumed. Glenn kissed Serge's neck, and ears, his collarbone and chest. He then rolled over so he rested on top of Serge. Serge gave a soft whimper and rippled his hips very slightly. Glenn reached down and spoke softly, "Serge? This is going to hurt a little but it will be alright. Are you ready?" He needed to be sure he was ready. 

Serge nodded and gasped as he felt one of Glenn's fingers, coated in some type of lotion, slipped into him. He was a bit uncomfortable at first, but Glenn hit something and Serge felt an incredible warm pleasure course through him. He gave a soft moan, as Glenn inserted another. When Glenn was satisfied that Serge was ready, he positioned himself and looked deep into Serge's eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I am sure." I know I am. I want this. I love him and now I know… 

Glenn lifted both legs and placed them, around him, and with gentle, ever so gentle pressure, pushed his way in. Serge gasped as the sharp pain mixed with the intense pleasure and he cried out. Glenn sat unmoving for a moment stroking Serge's hair. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes. I'm okay now." 

Glenn smiled at Serge "You are so strong Serge. He pulled out gently and pushed in a little more forceful. Serge cried out again and drove Glenn deeper into him. Glenn, who didn't expect it, gave a low moan and began a steady rhythm, rolling his body and driving himself deeper and deeper. Serge cried out, his voice trembling with ecstasy, 

"Glenn!" 

They both continued to move, becoming more and more frantic at every stroke until with a pleasured scream of Serge's name, Glenn gave himself up to the pure bliss of the climax, taking Serge with him. Serge gave a long keening cry as he let go and they spiraled down into the fires of passion, intertwined… 

Together at last… 

**** 

Looking back at the time he had spent with Magus, Flea had developed a strong attachment to the Zealean boy from the moment he dropped from a portal into their world. He was a little boy, no more than six, with big blue eyes and a sweet face, with little pointed ears. The child was scared senseless and even though Ozzie found him, it was Flea who picked up the trembling child and spoke to the others in his toughest tone. "I'll finish off these creeps and I'll be back. You guys go on ahead." 

"Fine. Just remember, He's my little creature to corrupt." Ozzie laughed as he and Slash disappeared into the forest. Flea disposed of the monsters with a flick of his hand and then sat under a tree with the crying child. 

"Hush little one. Don't cry. I know you're scared and I know you want to go home, but I don't know how to get you back there." Flea said as softly as he could. 

The little boy looked up at him. He had stopped crying. He smiled at Flea and tugged at his ear. "You're like me!" the little boy giggled. 

Flea smiled. At least the boy wasn't afraid of him. "What's your name lil' guy?" 

"Janus." The little boy replied, now playing with Flea's bright rose-pink hair. 

He hugged the child and looked him in the eyes. "My name is Flea. Now, I'm going to tell you something very important. Listen carefully," 

Janus sat and looked up at Flea. "Okay." 

"Those two other men are very dangerous and they want to hurt you. I don't know if I will be able to stop them if they do. When you are around them act like a really mean little kid. That way they'll leave you alone. When we are alone, you can be nice okay? We have to play a trick on them. Do you understand?" 

Janus nodded, being a very intelligent child. "I understand." 

Flea smiled. "Good Janus. Now we have to go back. Just remember what I said. Mean around them, even if I'm there. Nice when we're alone okay?" 

"Ok." 

With infinite gentleness, like that of a mother, he picked up Janus and began flying towards the castle slowly. Janus giggled and held tight to Flea. "We're flying!" 

Flea laughed. "Yes. We are. And I'll teach you too someday." 

Janus smiled and snuggled against Flea's chest and soon, he was asleep. Flea just smiled and curled his arms tighter around him. 

They arrived back at the fortress and Flea carried him in. Flea knew how to go about getting what he wanted. He knew Ozzie too well. He had a little plan that would ensure Janus' safety, even if only for a short while. Ozzie raised an eyebrow as Flea showed him the child. Flea looked as if the child were a vicious monster. "The stupid creature is vicious! He tired himself out attacking me. He cried until you guys were gone then he went at me!" 

Ozzie smiled wickedly. "Well that's the kind of child we need." 

"You can take him `cause I've had enough of him!" Flea lied. 

"No. I don't think I will. He's of no use to me while he's this young. Flea, you are going to be in charge of the kid until he's old enough to train." 

Flea wanted to yell in joy. His plan had worked. Instead played out his part. "But Ozzie! He's a royal terror!" 

"I DON'T CARE FLEA! YOU ARE IN CHARGE OF HIM!" Ozzie yelled as he and Slash headed back up to the main hall. Most likely, they were going to drink, and they wouldn't be coming back down any more that night. 

Once they were gone Flea kissed Janus on the forehead. "Such a sweet child. I'm sorry I have to let you go through this." He carried the sleeping boy upstairs and placed him on his bed. "You can stay here for a while. Besides," Flea said, mostly to himself as stripped off his boots and tunic and lay down beside the child, covering him with a blanket, "You're safer this way." 

He smiled at the sweet face and pulled the child close before whispering, "I'll protect you." 

Flea floated close to the ground, half out of exhaustion and half out of sheer guilt. He had as much to do with Magus' running away as the others did. Sure he said he'd protect Magus, Janus back then, but no. His instincts of self-preservation had kicked in. He never kept his promise. In fact he had actually turned on Magus a few times in fear of his own life. He was the magician, he didn't need to run from the other two. Yet he still did. He still remained quiet and passive as magus was pushed around or beaten, too concerned with his own safety to worry about the younger boy. He only helped when the others had left, and by then the damage from Slash and Ozzie's blows were done. Magus would lie in a crumpled heap, barely able to move. No more than sixteen at the time he didn't have all of his strength yet and he was still growing. He knew every time it happened that Magus was severely hurt, yet he still just stood passively until they were gone, before he picked him up and carried him to his room. Flea regretted every moment of his betrayals, and it tore his heart to see how much Magus cared for him. If Flea was ever beaten, Magus would step in and take the punishment for him. Ozzie didn't care who got hurt as long as pain was inflicted. Magus would not have flea hurt, if he could possibly help it. When they were alone, Magus was a lover. The one thing that lasted. Behind closed doors Flea was a teasing lover, playing hard to get, letting Magus kiss him once then he'd escape making Magus chase him all over. Magus called it a challenge and he usually pinned flea to the wall and while holding his arms above his head, would kiss him. Flea would pretend to struggle but soon after he'd give in to the happiness the other brought him. When Flea got away he'd keep magus chasing him until he was caught again, as usual, he loved being pinned to the wall, but only by Magus. He loved the way Magus dominated him. After pinning him to the wall for the third time, flea usually found himself lying on the bed with Magus on top of him. They would then fill the night with passionate cries and heated love. All behind Ozzie's back, without him even knowing slightly. 

But, when Slash and Ozzie were around, Flea turned on Magus and became his enemy. When Magus he was beaten by them or raped, he never complained, he just accepted it. Anything to keep Flea from getting hurt, but Flea wished he would do something other than accept it. He was too loyal. He had to find him. He had to be with him again, if Magus was leaving then he wanted to leave too. He had just disappeared from the fortress without a trace and doubted Ozzie and Slash even noticed. They were too busy yelling at each other about who's fault it was. 

He found the cliff and climbed to the top, expecting to find Magus there, but when he got there, there was nothing. Only the seagulls and surf greeted his lonely heart. He walked slowly to the edge and sat, looking out at the ocean, cursing his actions and damning his heart. He sat motionless, just staring off at the ocean, silent tears tracking down his face… 

"I am sorry Janus. I failed you." 

"No. You haven't done anything wrong." 

Strong arms slipped around his waist and squeezed him gently. Flea's ears twitched at the sound of the soft whisper. "I have never blamed you." 

Flea leaned back and found himself against a strong chest. He slowly turned around to find himself facing a beautiful ruby gaze. "Janus?" 

The man hugged him tighter, and answered him with a kiss. Right there, on the cliff. A warm, emotional kiss that sent Flea's heart into a rush of elation and caused his ears to fall back in a gesture of acceptance "Alright you caught me." 

"It was about time!" Magus smiled. "I had to get even. Do you have any idea how hard it is chasing you all over?" that raspy, sensual whisper came forth that made flea shiver. 

Flea smiled, "Yeah…that's why I do it!" 

"Well," Magus smiled in the most wicked way. "You can't escape me now, and trust me…I'm so glad you showed up to find me…" Magus put the mystery of the indigo haired boy out of his mind, and now had an idea, a very sexual idea. He picked up Flea and carried him back to the rock. 

Flea laughed and beat on Magus. "Put me down! You goon! Put me down!" 

Magus had found that the rock was a good place to find privacy, and found the perfect place to hide a beautiful affair. He trapped Flea inside the little cave like crevice and kissed him forcefully. Flea gasped and squirmed. "Hey! No fair! I," Magus kissed him again his tongue darting into Flea's open mouth. "Wasn't," Magus Kissed him again and he gasped out the last word, "Ready…" 

"No? Oh, too bad." Magus grinned as he ran his fingers along the tip of Fleas ears. He melted and fell into Magus' arms giving in. 

"You win. What are you planning?" 

"You'll see…" 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
